Conseillère en amour !
by Pep-chan
Summary: Avec personnage inventé! Kagami x Kuroko AND Aomine x Kise "Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'Aho-mine viendrai me voir pour me raconter ses problèmes sentimentaux, j'aurai tellement rit que j'en serai tombé par terre! Et Baka-gami qui se ramène! Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi !"
1. Chapter 1

_~ Conseillère en amour ! ~_

Premier arrivé, premier servit !

**Petite note:** Si vous trouvez des 'Haru' ne vous en inquiétez pas !

« Ce matin là, lors d'un chaud matin d'été, le soleil était au rendez-vous pour réveiller les dormeurs. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui réveilla le principal protagoniste de l'histoire. Ce fut le son alarmant de son réveil matin, lançant un strident bip incessant. Obligeant donc l'habitant de se réveiller de son lourd sommeil. Enfin l'habitant plutôt l'habitante ! C'est donc une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs en simple chemise, lui arrivant au dessus des cuisses, qui leva la tête de ses fins draps encore embrumée par le sommeil. Cette jeune femme, se nommant Moé Kazuna(j'ai changé), se leva et alla prendre une douche qui la requinqua en un instant, et aussi la rafraichit à cause de la chaleur déjà environnante dans la pièce. Elle s'habilla simplement avec un short noir, un débardeur et des baskets courtes en toile car elle avait un inventaire à faire aujourd'hui. Moé dont le ventre la tressaillais alla prendre un bon petit-déjeuner et prépara un simple en-cas pour le midi car elle n'aurait surement pas le temps d'aller au restaurant. La jeune femme ne sachant quoi faire décida de partir un peu plus tôt pour ouvrir la boutique. C'est ainsi, après avoir pris son sac et une veste en toile courte plus pour la forme que par le temps, qu'elle monta dans son 4x4 en direction de son magasin.

A cette heure-ci du matin peu de monde été réveillés mais on pouvait sentir l'effervescence monter dans la ville. Elle passa devant toutes sortes d'habitations, de restaurants, de boutiques. Son chemin quotidien. Enfin arrivée devant sa boutique, elle gara tranquillement sa voiture sur sa place appropriée et débarrassa ses affaires du véhicule pour aller ouvrir le magasin sans pour autant retourner le panneau « OUVERT ». Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, qui ne comptait aucunes fenêtres, où se trouvait des étagères avec plusieurs outils de travail ou objets sportifs en toutes sortes ainsi que son bureau avec un bazar-pour ne pas dire « bordel »- incommensurable. Il y avait également une table de travail et plein de casiers remplis à rebords de papiers administratifs et deux libres pour les employés. Elle mit sa sacoche à côté du bureau et sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Moé alla ensuite jeter la poubelle de la veille en passant par la porte en fer sur la côté de l'arrière boutique qui grinça comme à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait. Elle la déposa seulement dans la grande poubelle et observa quelques secondes au bout de la ruelle où la porte donnait les passants commençant à passer dans la rue. La jeune femme revint ensuite et soupira en voyant les trois caisses contenant les ballons et objets d'entrainement qu'elle devait amener à un certain club de basket.  
Elle regarda sur son calendrier et vit avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait de Kaijô. Elle se décontracta immédiatement.

« Cool ! J'vais pouvoir parler avec Ta'-kun ! »

Elle alla donc en sautillant gaiment porter les caisses dans le coffre de son imposante voiture et rentra dans la boutique pour aller allumer l'ordinateur de la caisse. Elle passa, comme chaque matin, chose qui était devenue une habitude, dans les rayons pour vérifier que tout était à sa place. La boutique n'etait pas très grande mais propre et agréable. Sa forme est comme celle d'un polygone, lorsque l'on entre il y en face de nous à plusieurs mètres le bureau avec l'ordinateur et la caisse puis sur chaque côtés, en parallèle avec les murs, 3 rangées de rayon et une appuyée sur les dits murs. La porte d'entrée vitrée était adjacente à de belles vitrines très bien décorées. Au dessus de la porte une pancarte s'allumant la nuit avec le nom du magasin inscrit dessus trouvait sa place. En flânant dans les rayons et changeant un quelconque objet de la place qui ne lui était pas attribué pour le déposer à celle qui l'était, Haru entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec le bruit de la petite clochette accrochée en hauteur et se dit que c'était surement l'un de ses employés. Elle haussa la voix :

« Sho-kun ? Ken-kun ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit puis un raclement de gorge. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas c'est qu'on ne lui réponde pas. Elle déposa les divers objets qu'elle tenait et se décala pour voir l'arrivant et en même temps elle commença à dire :

« La moindre des politesses est de se-... »

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'au lieu de rencontrer une des têtes brunes et blondes de ses employés et des personnes de petites tailles et de teints pâles, elle rencontra une asperge au teint foncé et aux cheveux bleus foncé.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux de voir la personne avec qui elle s'entendait le moins puis pris l'air blasé qu'elle mimait tout le temps devant lui. Aomine Daiki. Rien que de le voir lui donnait la nausée.

« C'est sûrement physique. » pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se reprit et fronça les sourcils en voyant la gêne peinte sur le visage du garçon. Elle regarda sa montre et dit :

« 9 :05, Aho-mine arrive dans mon magasin. 9 :06, je remarque une gêne apparente.9 :07, je lui demande : pourquoi t'es là ?  
-Arrête, t'entendre plus longtemps va m'faire gerber. »

Son sourcil trembla.

« J'ai dit : pourquoi t'es là ?  
-Pour un truc. »

Une veine pulsa.

« Je réitère ma question : pourquoi t'es là ?  
-oh la p'tite vielle est gêné de voir un mec ici »

Deux sourcils tremblèrent et deux veines pulsèrent. Ce fut la fin.

« Ok espèce de gamin, même si je doute de ton intelligence, tu dois comprendre quand je te dis : pied, cul d'un crétin, terre, hôpital ? Alors si tu veux pas que ce néfaste schéma se réalise répond à la question posée ! »

Ok là elle est vraiment énervée.

« Ok ok t'énerve pas c'est mauvais pour la tension... j'ai besoin d'un conseil !  
-En quoi ? Répondit-elle en prenant pour une fois au sérieux le garçon, qui manquait de se repentir en tomate, mais avec tout de même une certaine appréhension.  
-En...amour.

Un ange passa.  
Deux anges passèrent.  
Un groupe d'anges passa.  
Entre tant Moé faillit faire une syncope.  
Une horde d'anges passa.  
Puis ce fut une armée jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle vienne au cerveau de la jeune femme.

« Quo-quoi ?! »cria-t-elle en s'étouffant.

Elle toussa et regarda le jeune homme qui lui lançait un regard haineux. Tout lui ça.

« T'as bien entendu ! Je- »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la clochette. Ce fut le soulagement pour Moé qui croyait trouver réconfort au prés de ses employés et la colère pour Aomine qui ne voulait pas être dérangé déjà que c'était assez dur comme ça, alors avec du public au secours ! C'est donc un visage colérique et un remplit de larmes de joie qui se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Ces deux visages ce remplacèrent pas de la surprise pour le grand et du désespoir pour l'autre.  
Kagami Taiga leur faisait face le visage aussi surpris de voir Aomine dans la boutique de, certainement, sa pire ennemie. Moé alla s'effondrer. Les deux personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas se voir ! Le rouge demanda d'un ton haineux:

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là toi ?  
-J'étais là avant Baka-gami, passe ton tour ! Lui répondit le bleuté.  
-Oy oy ! Pas de bagarre dans l'enceinte du magasin T_T. Dit Haru en secouant d'une main un mouchoir blanc et de l'autre une pancarte avec écrit ses paroles. »

Evidemment elle savait les relations entre les deux hommes plus que tendues mais elle savait aussi que son magasin allait souffrir si elle laissait ces deux là s'écharper. Elle envoya tout particulièrement une prière aux ballons de basket et aux paniers qui devaient avoir soufferts mais aussi à Kuroko Tetsuya qui est tombé sur deux cas !  
Soudain ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Elle posa ses objets et se releva ,ainsi que ses yeux noirs remplis de sérieux. Les deux garçons se tairent.

« Kagami-kun...tu es aussi venu pour des conseils amoureux ? »

Aomine faillit s'étrangler et si ça n'avait pas été le cas Kagami aurait bien ris de ce qu'avait demandé son adversaire à la vendeuse. Mais elle avait touchée dans le mil.

« Ouai... » Répondit le rouge.

Aomine encore une fois faillit s'étrangler mais étrangement été soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'en montra rien évidemment. La jeune femme quand à elle soupira et dit en regardant une fois de plus sa montre :

« Bien j'ai le temps, je laisse un mot aux gamins et ont va prendre un café pour parler amourr~ »

Elle roula le « -r » pour se moquer des deux joueurs mais était à la fois très sérieuse car elle connaissait les douleurs d'un amour. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle avait dit et sortit avec les deux garçons en fermant la boutique et laissa la clé en sureté dans une cachette que seule elle, Shori et Kenta connaissaient au cas où celui arrivé en premier ai oublié sa clé. Par sécurité elle fit se retourner Aomine et Kagami. Ils soupirèrent mais firent ce qu'elle dit car s'ils voulaient son aide autant mettre toutes leur chance de leur côté. Sachant qu'Aomine avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner. Comme son attitude de quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il savait aussi qu'elle en tirerait profil.  
Après la besogne effectuée, nos amis se dirigèrent vers un café que Moé connaissait comme sa poche. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils entrèrent et qu'elle salua tous les employés et fit presque la bise à tous. Elle alla s'asseoir, également très naturellement, à une table. Sûrement celle de d'habitude. Ils commandèrent chacun un café bien chaud. Plus pour leur réveiller les idées que pour se réchauffer vu le temps. Sans oublier les brioches qui vont avec. Moé en enfourna une dans sa bouche et pris la parole, étrangement elle arrivait à parler bien avec les consistantes brioches dans la bouche :

« Bien donc reprenons...hum...d'abord pourquoi moi ? Kagami-kun je comprends, bien que Riko-chan aurai pu te conseiller mais toi Aomine tu as Satsu-chwan pour te conseiller... »

Ils firent non de la tête vivement et lui expliquèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas assez « qualifiées » en amour, pour expliquer simplement. Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Donc en gros, j'suis la seule personne à mit connaitre en amour. C'est vrai que je suis tombée amoureuse plusieurs fois et que j'ai déjà fait-»

Ils recrachèrent leur café et devinrent gênés que la discussion prenne se tournant. Kagami parla en premier :

« Comment...comment tu peux parler de...ça aussi naturellement ?  
-Hum ? Vous êtes gênés pour ça ? Mais voyons vous le ferez un jour ou l'autre alors... »

Elle prenait un réel plaisir à les embêter ainsi. Puis elle reprit :

« Bon je veux bien vous aidez mais il va falloir que je connaisse les personnes dont vous vous êtes épris. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir et Moé comprit qu'ils ne parleraient pas en présence de l'autre. La jeune femme regarda son café non terminé et l'assiette de brioches déjà vide. Elle soupira une unième fois et vida sa boisson d'une traite et déposa rapidement la tasse dans l'assiette puis se tourna vers Kagami :

« Va me chercher un autre café et dix brioches ! Dis-leur de prendre leur temps. »

Il s'effectua sans moufter. Puis après l'avoir suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'il arrive au comptoir elle se retourna vers Aomine le visage sérieux :

« Bien, premier arrivé, premier servit. Mais avant pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ? Ton attitude de ce matin m'a laissé un goût amer.

Il l'avait prédit.

-Je sais que tu sais que j'allais utiliser cet argument, j'ai fait exprès. Alors ta réponse ? »

Maligne. C'est le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Aomine. « Tain' elle sait utiliser ses mots cette vieille » pensa-t-il amèrement. Puis lui aussi réfléchit aux mots qu'il devait employer pour ne pas débuter un immense débat avec la vendeuse. Il releva la tête déterminé :

« Profite des mots que je vais utiliser...je suis...désespéré ? »

Il utilisa l'interrogation car il ne savait pas si ça lui irai. Elle sourit et lui répondit :

«Ok ! J'vais t'aider ! C'est une bonne raison,...alors c'est qui ? J'hésite entre trois personnes.  
-Je ... suis amoureux de...de...Kise. » Lui répondit-il tout rouge aprés un petit moment de silence

Kise Ryota. Aussi appellé "Ta-kun".  
Elle se retenu de le crier sur tous les toits. Elle se délectait lentement du plaisir de vengeance. Elle devait évidemment essuyer la défaite de ce matin.

« OK ! »

Elle lui laissa cette exclamation et un sourire énigmatique comme seule réponse. Puis elle releva la tête et envoya un regard à Kagami qui comprit que son tour était venu. Il revint donc avec l'assiette garnit de dix belles brioches chaudes et une tasse de café bien noir. Puis lorsqu'il posa les deux objets devant elle, celle-ci pris d'un coup sec et l'a bu d'une traite devant les yeux ébahis de ses interlocuteurs. Elle fit une grimace à cause de la chaleur de la boisson puis la tendit à Aomine avec un sourire niai qui comprit qu'il devait aller en chercher un autre et surtout de prendre son temps.  
Après être seuls et, pour Moé, mangé, pour ne pas dire engloutit, une brioche et dont la chaleur présente sur sa langue passée, elle reprit en pliant son bras sur la table et apposant sa tête dessus. Elle avait donc maintenant la tête plus basse que le jeune homme et le regardait en levant les yeux. Il l'observa silencieusement, gêné. Elle l'observa à son tour et dit d'un air malicieux :

« Alors qui est l'élue ? Au fait dois-je mettre un « -e » à « élu » ?

Il sursauta.

-Comment t'as deviné ?!  
-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure »

Elle toucha inconsciemment son propre nez lorsqu'elle prononça cela et était amusée par la situation. Bien qu'il soit de nature volcanique, on pouvait plus lire les sentiments de Kagami que d'Aomine. Et la personne n'ayant pas deviné à qui appartenait le cœur du rouge était une vraie mouette dés la naissance !

« Donc cet élu...as-t-il, dit-elle en appuyant sur le « il », les cheveux d'une couleur particulière ?

Il rougit et répondit :

-Et si c'était le cas ?  
-Je pourrais te dire de qui tu es amoureux...  
-Bien alors il a effectivement les cheveux étranges... »

Kagami n'était plus tellement gêné par le pronom masculin car il voulait savoir si ses sentiments étaient aussi translucides. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et dit après quelques secondes de silence :

« Cette personne est...Kise Ryota »

Et ce fut le moment où notre Baka-gami préféré avait choisit pour boire une gorgée de café. Il recracha tout d'une traite (encore ! Et c'est qui fait le ménage bah c'est bibi ! ) sous les yeux imperturbables de Moé et ceux surpris d'Aomine qui les observait en attendant le café. Après avoir toussé encore 2 minutes il dit :

« Game over, essaye encore.

Haru étouffa un rire, bien sûr elle avait fait ça pour rigoler et voir si au cas-ou elle se trompait. Puis elle reprit en riant :

-Je blaguais ! Je sais t'aime Tetsu-chan ! Normal ! »

Kuroko Tetsuya. Aussi appellé "Tetsu-chan".  
Kagami s'étouffa encore.  
Il rougit et il regarda Moé toujours affaissée les yeux plissés et le visage abordant un sourire sincère. Il hocha la tête affirmativement et elle fit un signe au bleuté foncé de venir. Il revint donc avec le café et il se rassit sur la banquette à côté de l'autre. Moé se redressa lentement en soupirant.

« Ok, bon ça va être soulant de toujours se séparer donc pour qu'on parle des plans ce serait bien que vous soyez au courant pour les sentiments de l'autre pour les gens... »

Ils se regardèrent indifférent mais avec les rougeurs qui vont avec et murmurèrent le nom de la personne dont ils étaient amoureux. S'étonna plus Kagami qu'Aomine et pensèrent que l'autre n'avait aucune chance. La jeune femme soupira et reprit la parole :

« Bien. C'est partit pour le plan « La conquête » !»

Ce fut au tour des garçons de soupirer puis la discussion sur le dit plan commença. Celui-ci prendrait place dés la sortie du café...

-/A SUIVRE /-

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction Kuroko no Basket :D Perso je suis satisfaite. Dîtes moi si j'ai raison de l'être :)

Bon c'est vrai que les persos s'étouffent beaucoup .Ce chap' ne contient pas beaucoup d'explications sentimentales mais plutôt des descriptions de lieux et j'ai créer le 'squellette' de l' vous à en voir pas mal dans le chap'2 sachant que c'est plus complexe sachant également les persos dont je m'ocuppe -

**Aomine:** Dis qu'on est chiant pendant que t'y es -!

Breef ! J'èspère qu'il vous aura plu :P. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

By !


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Conseillère en amour ! ~_

Le début de 'La conquête'!

**Petit rappel**_:_ 'La conquête' est le nom du plan.

Ce fut au tour des garçons de soupirer puis la discussion sur le dit plan commença. Celui-ci prendrait place dés la sortie du café...

Ils sortirent donc du café en finissant la discussion. En premier lieu, elle commencerait par s'occuper de Kise, qu'elle verrait donc dans l'après-midi. Elle devra se renseigner sur l'hypothèse qu'il soit amoureux de quelqu'un. Ensuite elle s'occupera de poser les mêmes questions à Kuroko. Elle se sépara donc des garçons qui rentrèrent dans leur lycée respectifs.

Quant à elle, Moé se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers sa boutique. Arrivée, elle rentra voyant la porte ouverte et la pancarte retournée. Blasée, elle vit un de ses employés assis face au vieil ordinateur de la caisse. Shori, un jeune étudiant de vingt ans à la fac catégorie sport. Petit boulot. Lui s'occupait de la boutique principalement. Il releva la tête :

« Bonjour Kazuna-san ! »

Un rictus apparaissait toujours sur son visage à ce moment là. Elle rétorqua :

« Yo Sho-kun ! Et je t'ai dit bordel que c'était 'Moé' !

-Désolé Kazuna-san ! »

Elle soupira de lassitude et demanda où se trouvait l'autre. Dans l'arrière boutique. Elle y alla donc et trouva le deuxième en train de préparer une caisse. Kenta, un jeune étudiant de vingt et un an à la fac catégorie sport lui aussi, ami de sa famille. Petit boulot. Lui s'occupait des inventaires des clubs de foot principalement, et des autres qu'ils se partageaient elle et lui. Il se leva :

« Bonjour Moé-san ! »

Lui il avait compris. Elle le salua donc et posa ses affaires. Elle se posa sur sa chaise de bureau, se remettant dans ses papiers. Kenta repartit poser ses caisses et la journée de travail dans la petite boutique commença à l'entente de la clochette et des pas des premiers clients...

~ Ellipse de quelques heures. ~

Panier. Trois points pour Moé.

« Vous êtes trop forte pour nous Kazuna-san ! »

Croquant sa brioche, elle répondit :

« Je sais. »

Les deux garçons rirent légèrement en regardant l'autre papier enveloppant l'autre brioche de leur patronne, s'envoler et faire panier dans la poubelle à quelques mètres.

Ils avaient commencé leur pose il y a quelques minutes et Moé leur avait raconté l'histoire du matin même. Ils l'écoutaient attentivement en la regardant marquer des paniers dans la poubelle quasiment les yeux fermés.

A la fin de leur déjeuner, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa voiture allant à son inventaire à Kaijo. Elle salua Shori et fit quelques pas avec Kenta qui lui aussi allait à un inventaire mais pour un club de foot quelconque. Elle démarra donc, un dernier signe en arrière vers son ami, et roula vers le lycée du basketteur, point culminant du plan « la conquête ».

Arrivée à destination, elle se gara et déchargea les trois caisses de matériel. Elle les amena une par une devant le gymnase et observa quelques instants le lycée. Une habitude chez elle. Souriante, elle ouvrit la porte et regarda les joueurs s'entraîner intensivement. Ce ne l'a connaissant pas vraiment continuait leur activité. D'autres l'a saluait ou, comme le capitaine et le coach, venait lui serrer la main. Ou encore pour une certaine personne, lui sautait dans les bras :

« KAZUNACHII !

-TA'-KUN ! »

Et un gros câlin entre Moé et Kise. Elle profita de cet instant pour faire un regard au coach et pointer du doigt le dos de son ami. Il comprit devant le regard d'incompréhension du capitaine. Moé lui sourit et agita sa main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yu'-kun, tu comprendras plus tard. »

Il rougit et détourna la tête, son air grave de d'habitude. Kise se redressa et questionna la jeune femme du regard. Elle lui sourit et le coach ordonna à Kise d'aider Moé pour ranger. Il accepta et ils emportèrent les caisses dans la réserve. Le coach donna la liste à la vendeuse et Kise entama la discussion.

« Je commence par quoi ?

-Par les plots là-bas c'te plait. »

Elle fit aussi ses affaires de son côté. C'est-à-dire trier les ballons. Alors qu'il s'occupait de ce qu'elle avait demandé, elle le regarda de dos et lui demanda, faisant mine d'être gênée alors qu'elle ne l'était point :

« Je...je peux te poser une question Ta'-kun ?

-Vas-y, répondit il curieux.

-Et bien...est-ce que t'es amoureux ? »

Soudain, il rougit intensément et ne répondit pas toute de suite. Il réfléchit un peu, il pouvait lui faire confiance, il le savait. Il répondit :

« Tu ne le diras à personne ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit-elle, prêt du but.

-Alors...oui... »

Elle se retint de sauter de joie. Seulement...est-ce que c'était Aho-mine ? Elle n'en doutait pas mais ne voulait pas trop s'avancer non plus. Elle s'exclama :

« C'est vrai ? Génial !

-Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? Demanda t-il »

Merde.

Non, elle avait pensé à tout. Moé pensait tout le temps à tout. Elle dit d'un ton désolé :

« Et bien...en vérité...c'est une période où, au collège, j'aimais quelqu'un, et je suis beaucoup plus sentimentale, c'est pour ça... »

Et un bobard planétaire, un !

Il prit à son tour un air désolé et vint vers elle :

« Oh je suis désolé Kazunachii...je vais te raconter ! »

Mission accomplie. C'est qui l'a plus forte, hein ?

Ils continuèrent leur activité en parlant, Kise le premier:

« En fait, je ressens depuis pas mal de temps une sensation étrange en voyant cette personne et...je...après réflexion je pense que je suis...amoureux, oui c'est ça !

Elle répondit en souriant :

-Je suis contente pour toi vraiment ! »

Il rit légèrement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ils continuèrent à parler de cette 'personne'. Kise expliqua qu'il voulait tout le temps parler, rire et être avec celle-ci. Il ne dit pas son nom néanmoins. Moé ne lui demanda point. Pourtant, elle avait réussis à savoir une information : c'est un homme.

Kise continua en expliquant qu'il sentait ses joues rougir dés qu'il le voyait, qu'il ne supporter pas que quelqu'un soit trop prés de lui, qu'il pourrait passer des heures à l'observer sans faillir !

« Je pourrais presque espérer que ce soit Aho-mine dont il parle, vu la façon dont il décrit de cette personne ! » pensa Moé un sourire aux lèvres.

A la fin du rangement, Moé régla quelques choses avec le coach puis fit un signe de la main aux joueurs de Kaijo et repartit accompagnée de son ami blond dehors.

« Compte sur moi pour ne le dire à personne ! Promis la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui merci Kazunachii ! On en reparlera, ça m'a fait plaisir !

-Yep ! »

Ils se séparèrent avec un signe de la main et Moé retourna dans sa voiture. Elle remit les caisses vides dans le coffre et retourna au magasin. Elle arriva au moment où Shori échangeait avec des clients qui repartaient, un sac sous le bras. Ils passèrent sur le côté et elle les salua chaleureusement. Ils firent de même et la jeune femme alla taper la main de son employé. Une habitude, encore.

« Bravo Sho-kun!

-Oh merci Kazuna-san! »

Encore un petit rictus puis un soupir. Soudain, la clochette retentit et Kenta rentra transpirant. Shori demanda :

« Bien travaillé Ken-kun ?

-Oui ! Merci ! »

Ca cache quelque chose, cette complicité. J'aime ! Y'a anguille sous roche !

« Allez gamins ! Je suis fière de vous ! Encore quelques heures et je vous laisse ! »

Ils levèrent le point en souriant.

~ Ellipse de trois heures. ~

L 'horloge indiquait maintenant six heures et demi. Moé rejoint les garçons dans la boutique.

« Aller ! Vous avez bien travaillé, je vous laisse partir ! »

En effet, de nombreux clients étaient venus cette après-midi.

« Déjà Moé-san ? Demanda-Kenta.

-Oui oui, j'ai une course à faire. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle n'irait pas à Tôhô ce soir, trop loin. Mais Seirin ne l'était pas...

Les garçons et la jeune femme prirent leurs affaires et ils sortirent tous les trois de la boutique. Elle ferma es garçons partirent de leur côté en saluant leur patronne. Elle posa ses doigts sur son menton.

« Faut vraiment que je leur arrange un coup aussi, hé hé... »

Après s'être fait un petit film remplit de BL et de nekos (1), elle rentra dans son 4x4 et partit à vive allure (autant que le code lui permettait) vers le lycée de Seirin. Elle arrivait pour la fin de l'entrainement de l'équipe puis entra discrètement dans le gymnase et regarda les joueurs se démener durant l'entrainement. Surtout un : Kuroko Tetsuya. Son Tetsu-chan avait bien grandit. Elle se rappellerait toujours de sa tête lorsqu'elle avait perçu sa présence il y a quelques années. Elle sourit et Riko remarqua sa présence puis lui fit un signe, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tous les joueurs s'arrêtèrent pour la saluer. Riko débuta :

« Oh Kazuna-san, quel plaisir !

-Bonjour Moé-san. Suivit Kuroko.

-Yo Riko-chan, mon petit Tetsu-chan ! Elle termina en prenant le bleuté, impassible, dans ses bras. »

Les autres firent de même, Kagami lui fit un regard insistant mais la salua également et fit en sorte que ses amis ne se doutent pas un instant qu'il l'avait rencontré ce matin.

Moé en avait décidé autrement.

« Oh Kagami-kun ! Je suis tellement contente de te REvoir !

-te 'revoir' ? Demanda Hyuga étonné.

-Bien sûr ! On a pris un café ce matin ! Tous les deux... Répondit la jeune femme. »

Entre temps, Moé avait lâché Kuroko et regardait avec un air taquin Kagami, très gêné qui ne voulait pas que Kuroko se fasse des idées, et ses amis le taquiner sur le sujet. Kagami et la jeune femme regardèrent, dans un commun accord, l'ancien joueur de Teiko. Complètement froid et impassible. Extérieurement, aucuns changements. Kagami croyait que ça ne le dérangeait et ressentit un pincement au cœur Pas vendeuse, elle remarqua une petite flamme dans le regard de Kuroko.

La jalousie.

Bingo ! Elle avait remplit son marché du jour ! Elle regarda Riko et lui dit gentiment :

« Bon je vous ai sûrement dérangée, je m'en vais !

-Mais nous ne vous inquiétez pas ! Répondit le coach de Seirin.

-Non j'insiste, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail de toute manière, c'était histoire de vous voir ! »

Tout le monde lui sourit et après avoir un peu parlé, elle les salua. Avant de passer la porte, elle lança aux joueurs. Surtout à deux d'entre eux.

« Bon alors, by Tetsu-chan ! »

Il fit un signe de la tête avec tout de même un semblant de sourire, qu'elle seule remarqua.

« Et toi Baka-gami, si jamais tu vois A avant moi, dis-lui que j'ai vu R et que je lui ai parlé du sujet! »

Un petit détail du plan. A était Aomine, T était Kagami, K était Kuroko et R était Kise. Il hocha la tête devant les regards d'incompréhension des autres.

Elle revint ensuite chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Arrivée, elle se mit à l'aise et se fit chauffer un bol de ramens déjà préparés. Elle les mangea rapidement devant un film quelconque, quelques fiches qu'elle devait remplir pour son travail, sur sa table devant elle. Le film enfin finit, la jeune femme alla s'affaler sur son lit en éteignant la climatisation. Les factures étaient trop chères à la fin du mois si elle laissait la clim allumée la nuit, avait-elle noté une année.

« Bien, Ta'-kun est amoureux mais je ne sais pas de qui et Tetsu-chan et jaloux par rapport à Kagami-kun. Donc amoureux. Hé hé, qui aurait cru que Kuroko serait le plus facile à fixer ? »

Elle se retourna en repensant à sa situation puis soupira. Demain elle irait rendre une visite à Aomine. Déjà une corvée rien que d'y penser ! L'ancienne coach et joueuse se mit en position étoile et ricanna :

« La partie la plus intéressante vient de commencer ! »

Continuerai-vous à suivre cette folle aventure, chers amis lecteurs ?

-/A SUIVRE /-

(1) Oui oui il y a un rapport conscient entre le BL et les nekos (les chats pour les incultes)

Yo ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Plus les sentiments de Kise !Dans le prochain chapitre, plus de sentiments de la part d'Aomine donc c'est assez chaud ! En tout cas:

By !


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Conseillère en amour ! ~_

Qui aurait cru ça de ma part ?

« La partie la plus intéressante vient de commencer ! »

Après une nuit remplie de mini-brutes bleues, Moé se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Les soins du matin passés, tout comme l'habillage, avec un regard sombre, elle partit se poser sur le canapé avec un bon petit déjeuner. La seule chose qui la réconfortait s'était qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Par contre, le fait de passer cette journée libre en partie avec Aho-mine la révulsait.

Elle resta jusqu'à 1oh affalée sur le canapé devant la télé à broyer un peu du noir avec une assiette remplie de brioches accompagnée de –beaucoup- de tasses de café.

« Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »

Elle lissa un peu son short en toile et son débardeur puis mit ses ballerines. Elle savait que la pose de Touhou était à 11h30. Merci Satsu-chwan ! Elle sourit en pensant à la jeune fille. Au moins, la jeune femme pourrait la voir. Mais elle re-soupira rapidement en sachant qu'elle avait une heure de route.  
Moé descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble où elle habitait et monta dans sa voiture. Avant de partir, elle envoya un message à Momoi :

Tu peux lui dire de venir ? Dis lui juste que j'ai parlé à R. Il viendra. Merci

Elle sourit de la réponse positive de la jeune femme et plus tard, celle du joueur qui avait transmis le message à son ami d'enfance. La musique à fond, elle se rendit ensuite vers le lycée de son ancien élève...

Ellipse d'une heure :

Quinze minutes. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'elle observait le lycée de Touhou se dresser devant ses yeux. Appuyée sur sa voiture, sous un arbre, ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, elle observait et réfléchissait simplement. Appréciant l'accalmie du moment, le vent frais secouant ses quelques mèches noires, et l'ombre appréciable du grand chêne.

Cinq minutes fusèrent et après un soupir bruyant, Moé se décida de bouger enfin. Elle posa la veste, qu'elle avait juste déposée sur ses épaules, dans la voiture et ne prit pas son sac, y rangeant ses lunettes. La jeune femme marcha quelques secondes et se stoppa devant le gymnase. Après un énième soupir, elle poussa la porte et entra donc. Elle remarqua que seulement les titulaires étaient présents puis elle vit les regards sur elle et donc, celui d'Aomine. Puis elle fit un grand sourire joyeux et resplendissant puis se dirigea vers lui en courant au ralenti comme dans un film romantique type, en disant :

« Ma petite brute que j'aime pas !

Il répondit avec un grand sourire en s'avançant à son tour vers elle:

-Grand-mère ! »

Et deux poings de l'autre dans les joues des deux ennemis. Moé reprit un air sombre en écartant le poing du jeune :

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il répondit avec le même air :

-Répète un peu pour voir.  
-Gamin pré-pubère immature.  
-Vieille chèvre périmée. »

En vint les poings évidemment. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à se frapper-gentiment pourtant- la rage les animant (créant ainsi un nuage comme dans les cartoons). Momoi interpella la jeune femme et elle s'arrêta. La situation était-elle que sous le bras de la vendeuse se trouvait Aomine prit au piège, le bras de la jeune femme encerclant son cou et son poing lui le frottant le crâne. Ses mains essayant de se dégager. Bien sûr, n'importe qui aurait vu que c'était Moé qui menait la danse, mais qu'in conque avait un peu de jugeote évitait de la divulguer devant l'as.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sourit à tous le monde :

« Désolé de faire irruption comme ça !

Momoi répondit :

-Je l'ai avait prévenus ! »

L'autre lâcha le joueur, qui se rattrapa à temps, et vint prendre Momoi dans ses bras.

« Oh Satsu-chwan ! Ca fait tellement longtemps !  
-Oh oui Moé-chan ! »

Les deux filles resserrèrent leur étreinte, tellement heureuses. Puis Moé, se rappela de celle avec Kise et lâcha Momoi pour se poster devant le coach de l'équipe aux côtés du capitaine, Imayoshi Shoichi et de Kosuke Wakamatsu. Avant qu'elle puisse faire sa demande, le coach lui fit remarquer :

« Je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir réussi à donner une bonne raison à Aomine-kun de venir aujourd'hui. Je t'en remercie.

Elle s'inclina avec un sourire :

-C'est tout naturel. »

Elle sourit en voyant les quelques rougeurs sur le visage d'Aomine puis se retourna vers le coach, qui soit dit en passant, était une de ses connaissances, et demanda :

« Dis-moi Katsu-kun(1)...puis-je t'emprunter ton as pendant cinq minutes ?

Il soupira puis sourit légèrement :

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu, non ?

Elle rit et répondit :

-En effet ! Je n'allai pas aller l'attraper en plein cours, ou pire, le tirer de son lit !

Il sourit à son tour :

-Bon alors, ça ne me dérange pas ... »

Puis il jeta un regard au capitaine à ses côtés. Moé se décala devant lui après un petit remerciement et répéta :

« Puis-je Chi-kun ?

Il sourit comme à son habitude narquoisement et répondit :

-Bien sûr. »

Elle sourit grandement en le remerciant. C'était normal qu'elle demande leur avis avant d'emprunter un de leur joueur. Avant de se retourner, elle remarqua le regard de Wakamatsu sur elle et elle se tourna donc vers lui et lui sourit aux éclats à son tour pour simple réponse à son regard. Elle rit légèrement aux rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues et courut légèrement pour rattraper le joueur par le cou. Elle le traîna jusqu'à la sortie et fit un geste de la main en souriant grandement :

« A toute à l'heure !  
-Ne vous déchiquetez pas ! Nota Momoi en faisant un signe »

Seul le bruit de la porte lui répondit mais elle savait que son amie l'avait entendue et en prendrait –sûrement- compte. Elle sourit et remarqua à voix haute, sous les regards étonnées des joueurs :

« Ah vraiment...on dirait pas comme ça mais Moé-chan s'inquiète vraiment pour Dai-chan... »

Entre temps, les deux concernés avaient éternué puis grognèrent de l'avoir fait en même temps que l'autre.

« Comment ça ? Demanda incrédule Sakurai.  
-Et bien, même si ils ne le montreraient jamais, ils s'inquiètent pour l'autre mutuellement. Après tout, Dai-chan est bien l'élève de Moé-chan, non ? »

Les autres joueurs acquiescèrent avec un sourire et repartirent à l'entrainement sous la demande du capitaine, sans pour autant un regard sur la porte, que la jeune femme avait emprunté plus tôt, pour Wakamatsu et le coach de l'équipe.

Mais revenons sur nos deux protagonistes, qui se dirigeaient vers un banc en pierre contre la paroi du grand gymnase. Moé y déposa –balança- Aomine, qui râla, et s'assit à son tour, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et toisa le garçon d'un air mauvais. Celui-ci déglutit un peu, de peur peut être qu'elle lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette sensation qu'il avait face à Kise. Celui-ci l'avait tout de suite intrigué. Sa technique de jeu comme sa détermination à le vaincre. Cette petite bouille boudeuse qu'il avait lorsqu'il perdait et ce sourire qu'il possédait, avec cette promesse de le vaincre la prochaine fois, ou avec une nouvelle demande de duel.

Après et durant les années qui suivirent la séparation des Miracles, deux mois de vacances d'été passèrent (2), tous avaient fait différentes choses et Aomine lui avait passé ce temps avachi sur son lit ou à dormir. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et la seule image qui lui revenait en tête était celle du blond souriant. Plusieurs fois, il était allé sur un terrain et avait espéré en silence que le blond soit présent et lui propose un match. Il n'avait pas compris la nature de ses sentiments et se disait, en bon égoïste, que Kise n'était autre qu'un passe-temps anti ennui.

Puis vint la rentrée, il ne l'avait toujours pas revu et cela se faisait plus pressant sur le bleuté. Aussi, avait-il remarqué, qu'une étrange chaleur se ressentait au fond de son être quand Satsuki parlait de son Kuroko adoré. Mais surtout lorsqu'elle parlait d'amour. En pensant ça, il avait tout rejeté, tout sans aucune exception.

Ensuite vint le match les opposants, ce match puissant physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Le fait de le revoir l'avait motivé plus que jamais, et il n'avait pas fait son travail à moitié sur le terrain. Tout comme le blond qui avait bouleversé tout le monde avec sa technique de copiage quasi-parfaite mais surtout, qui avait chamboulé tout l'organisme d'Aomine. Ce regard de braise et rempli de détermination l'avait transcendé !

Seulement, son regard avait changé pendant une seconde, vers son coéquipier et le bleuté avait gagné.  
De retour chez lui, un tas de sentiment l'assaillait. De la jalousie comme...comme quoi déjà ? Il n'avait pu mettre le nom dessus. Evidement il avait tout éloigné de son esprit. Tous ces sentiments dérisoires...  
Puis quelques semaines passèrent sans pour autant que le joueur oublie son ancien coéquipier. Un jour, au lycée, alors qu'il était dans le gymnase avec Satsuki, celle-ci avait mentionné Moé qui pourrait l'aider à conquérir le cœur de Kuroko. Intrigué, il lui posa des questions et la jeune fille lui dit que la vendeuse était assez calée en amour. Evidemment s'il devait en venir à se faire conseillé, Aomine aurait préféré l'être par son ami d'enfance et pas par son ancienne coach. Alors, inconsciemment, il était allé la voir. Puis Kagami arriva et, dans le café, à la question de la jeune femme :

« ...,...alors c'est qui ?... »

Il avait répondu du tac au tac le nom de son ancien coéquipier.

Après la suite, vous la connaissez...  
Mais suite à cette entrevue, le soir dans son lit, il se rappela de ses propres mots. Et il se rendit compte d'une chose fondamentale : il aimait réellement Kise.

Alors c'est sûr que, même la plus grosse des brutes, perdrait ses moyens si on lui disait que celui dont il était amoureux ne répondait pas à ses sentiments ou qu'il en aimait un ou une autre. Il déglutit donc pour la première fois devant un des regards de la jeune femme. Il la regarda s'asseoir et il l'a questionna du regard. Elle répondit simplement :

« Il est amoureux... »

Bon début.

« ...d'un homme. »

Une part de lui-même espérait, une autre était démoralisée.

« Désolé, je n'en ai pas plus... »

Aux mots de la vendeuse, il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle les prononçait. Il les accepta donc et rétorqua :

« Bon alors c'est sûr c'est Tetsu' ! C'est sûr et certain, vu comment il le regarde...  
-Mais Tetsu-chan n'a pas des bras très puissants selon moi. »

Aomine se figea et regarda incrédule la jeune femme qui elle, le fixait avec un regard des plus sérieux et déterminé.

« Il...il a dit ça ?  
-Oui ! Et je suis certaine qu'il parlait de toi ! Il parlait de cette personne avec tant de passion ! Lui répondit la jeune femme. »

Soudain, il ressentit encore tous ces sentiments contradictoires d'un coup. Mais 'ces bras puissants' cela pouvait être n'importe qui ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser... C'est alors que Moé se releva d'un bon et lui expliqua deux trois trucs.

« Tu sais Aho-mine, et ce surnom est de bonne circonstance, tu es vraiment bête ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi ! Il m'expliquait ses sentiments avec sincérité. Il parlait de cette personne, avec des bras forts et réconfortants. Il se disait être jaloux et vouloir être au près de cette personne H-24 ! Qui pourrait avoir cette description ? Ce physique ? Ces bras puissants et protecteurs ?  
-Et bien...  
-Il n'y a pas de « et bien » qui tiennent !

Elle pointa son doigt vers son front puis lui sourit sincèrement, ce qui l'étonna, et reprit :

-Alors maintenant, tu bouges et tu vas te déclarer illico-presto ! Il n'y a aucunes possibilités de refus !»

Il ne fit aucune remarque et partit en courant sous le regard chaleureux de Moé.

« Il a compris, c'est bien... »

Ensuite, elle repartit dans le gymnase d'un pas léger. Après son entrée, les regards se braquèrent sur elle et elle répondit à la question silencieuse avec un grand sourire :

« Désolé, je n'ai pas fait que vous emprunter votre joueur mais je l'ai fait partir pour se déclarer ! »

Seuls de petits sourires apparurent sur le visage des autres, après un petit air pourtant étonné.

Ellipse d'une heure :

« Saleté d'escalier ! » fit une voix féminine bien connue de nous tous.

En effet, Moé était partie à Seirin après avoir quitté ses amis, juste après l'as de Touhou, celui-ci ne l'ayant toujours pas appelé. Et la jeune femme montait en ce moment les marches menant au toit de l'établissement, en râlant ne l'oublions pas. Des élèves quelconques lui avaient indiqué que lors de la pose de l'après-midi, l'équipe de basket se trouvait sur le toit. Elle voulait obligé le rouge à faire de même.  
Elle sourit légèrement en voyant la porte devant elle et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle remarqua bien vite les jeunes gens qu'elle recherchait assis en groupe. Elle s'approcha donc et Kuroko releva la tête, imité par tous ses camarades. Ils furent tout d'abord étonnés mais ne s'en occupèrent pas plus, sur le comment elle était là vu que plus rien ne les étonnaient avec elle. Ils voulaient pourtant savoir pourquoi elle était présente devant eux. Kuroko prit la parole avant Riko, déjà en extase :

« Que fait-tu là Moé-san ? »

Son ton était assez cinglant. Bien que ses camardes l'ayant remarqué, ne le relevèrent pas, ils regardèrent avec attention le joueur fantôme, ainsi que la vendeuse. Celle-ci sourit, très amusée :

« Je suis venue voir mon Tai-chan bien sûr ! »

Le concerné faillit s'étrangler et l'autre détourna la tête, sans réponse. Satisfaite, elle se pencha vers Kagami :

« Il t'a battu désolé, A s'est déjà déclaré à R...  
-Alors ? Demanda t-il d'un ton hésitant, après un instant de silence.  
-Je ne sais pas. »

Kuroko, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, fulminait ! Encore ces codes et ces secrets entre eux !  
Il adorait Moé, il l'avoue, mais de là à ce qu'elle fasse du rentre dedans à sa lumière, il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Il rougit dans sa barbe à ses pensées. Lui d'habitude si calme, plat et impassible, perdait tous ses moyens devant Kagami. Depuis combien de temps ses sentiment étaient si fort ? Il ne savait plus... Mais ses crises de jalousie démontraient bien quelque chose, non ? Kagami arrivait à l'étonner, l'impressionner, le faire sourire.  
Il arrivait à être sa lumière à la perfection. Il était sa lumière, son Baka-gami à lui et à lui seul. Kuroko se découvrait une nature possessive devant le joueur et les gens l'approchant de trop près. Plus tard et au fur et à mesure du temps, il s'était surpris à le regarder. L'observer puis l'admirer.

Il était, comme un débutant, tombé follement amoureux de sa lumière.

Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais. Déjà, ce n'était pas son style. Et puis, déjà qu'un amour à sens unique était douloureux, alors un refus puis un rejet l'étaient beaucoup plus !  
Il regarda son ancienne coach papoter aisément avec ses amis. Il souffla légèrement puis se figea...

Moé, quant à elle, regardait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le jeune joueur fulminer et réfléchir dans sa barbe. Elle voulait vérifier une dernière fois sa jalousie intensive, et donc son amour, puis le montrer à Kagami, qui serait dur à convaincre. Car on ne dit pas : « Une femme jalouse est une femme qui aime » ? Ca doit marcher aussi pour les mecs, non ? Elle se pencha alors et enlaça par derrière le joueur en souriant :

« Ah, tu m'a manqué mon petit Tai-chan ! »

Celui-ci, fut aussi figé que la personne portée dans son cœur à cet instant. Il ne fit donc aucun geste mais cria –doucement- sur la jeune femme. Elle poussa discrètement sa tête sur le côté de la fit regarder Kuroko. Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant son air renfrogné et son regard froid. Voir son ombre agir ainsi était très étrange... Moé s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots :

« Vas te déclarer, maintenant. »

Cela sonnait comme un ordre plutôt qu'un conseil. Seulement, comme son rival une heure plus tôt, il n'y fit pas attention, puis après que Moé se soit écartée, il se releva et regarda Kuroko :

« Kuroko...je dois te parler ! »

Il réfléchit et hocha la tête d'un regard neutre puis ils descendirent pour trouver un coin isolé.  
La jeune femme les suivit du regard et sourit en s'asseyant lourdement devant les regards interrogatifs des joueurs. Voulant reproduire les sourires de Touhou, elle fit un clin d'œil :

« Le petit Tai-chan va se déclarer ! »

Et en effet, ils sourirent, en poussant des « enfin ! » pour certains. Ensuite, elle poussa un cri d'effroi en se rendant compte du surnom utilisé. Ils rirent de bon cœur puis elle entendit son portable sonner. Moé tira de sa poche l'appareil et lui jeta un regard mauvais :

« Deuxième fois dans la journée que je dois utiliser cet absurde d'appareil électronique, je rêve. »

Ils se retinrent par peur ou par respect de lui répliquer « pourquoi tu en as un alors ? ». A quoi elle aurait sûrement répondu le plus naturellement « Parce que, gamin ». Elle regarda l'affichage et vit avec satisfaction que c'était Kise. Elle fit un signe aux autres en s'éloignant puis porta l'appareil à son oreille après avoir accepté l'appel.

« Moé à l'appareil !  
-Kazunachii ? C'est Kise !  
-Je sais mon chou, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

Il y eu un petit silence puis des chuchotements et il répondit :

« Je suis avec Daikiichi là et-

Elle le coupa en s'écriant :

-Tu l'appelle Daikiichi ? Alors il s'est déclaré cet imbécile ! Génial ! Enfin...tu as répondu n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il rit de bon cœur gentiment puis reprit :

« Oui en effet...je...je l'aime...  
-Je le savais ! Répondit avec entrain la jeune femme.  
-Et il m'a raconté ce que tu as fait...Je voulais te remercier. »

Elle fut bouche bée.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai raconté ce que tu m'as promis de ne rien dire...  
-Mais non Kazunachii ! Ce n'est rien vraiment ! Et puis il ne se serait peut être pas déclaré sans toi... »

Elle sourit chaleureusement puis chuchota un merci. Ensuite le téléphone fut passé après avertissement et c'est la voix d'Aomine qui lui répondit.

« Euh...moi aussi je voulais...merci...la vieille.

Elle rit et répondit :

-Il faudrait savoir construire des phrases. Mais bon...c'est rien...gamin. »

L'appel revint entre Kise et Moé après un micro-sourire de la part de son nouvel petit-ami. Elle finit par dire :

« Enfin ! Tu me raconteras tout n'est-ce-pas Ta'-kun ?  
-Oui promis ! »

La conversation termina sur ça et elle raccrocha vivement puis revint, le sourire aux lèvres, auprès de ses amis. Elle leur raconta rapidement puis ils dérivèrent sur une autre discussion en attendant les deux autres...

Mais peut être qu'avant vous voudriez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre les deux premiers, non ? Alors un petit retour en arrière s'impose...

Aomine courait vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Heureusement pour lui, il y arriva juste à temps. Entré dans le véhicule, il prit rapidement un ticket avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait et souffla un bon coup, en nage.

Une heure après, aussi après avoir zappé le temps de route, il arriva dans le quartier le plus proche de Kaijo. Il reprit son air impassible à la sortie du bus mais revêtit plus tard, un air sérieux en cherchant le lycée. Il arriva au meilleur moment. La sortie des cours. Pour l'instant, la chance lui souriait. Il s'approcha et s'appuya à un muret, regardant les élèves défiler. Certaines filles eurent l'audace de le regarder avec envie mais se ravisèrent en voyant son regard colérique et blasé. Mais aussi car un homme aussi très charmant et beaucoup plus agréable sortit du bâtiment, accompagné de ses amis. Le regard d'Aomine gagna une petite lueur de joie en le voyant. Kise Ryota. Celui-ci justement s'approchait à grands pas en riant, avec ses coéquipiers sûrement. Il fut sur le coup très choqué de la présence de son ancien coéquipier puis remplit de joie. Ses pommettes se colorèrent même un peu d'un joli rose pâle. Cela le rendait encore plus craquant selon Aomine. Il refoula une fois de plus cet étrange sentiment qui voulait le faire le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Le blond prit la parole :

« Aominechii ? Que... ? »

Les autres le foudroyèrent du regard. C'était bien les autres joueurs de l'équipe.

« Je suis venu te parler. » Répondit le bleuté un air impassible.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qui lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans une direction encore inconnue. Il continua ainsi sous les questions et le regard confus du blond. Aomine pouvait sentir le regard plaqué sur sa nuque et la chaleur de la main de l'autre. Il sentit soudain sa chaleur corporelle monter et essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur la route. Kise, de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était pratiquement rouge comme une pivoine. Ce contact avec la main chaude et moite du bleuté le rendait toute chose ! On aurait dit une niaise adolescente en fleur... Mais qu'est-ce-qui avait incité à Aomine de ce déplacer et de lui annoncer qu'il devait lui parler ? Et est-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait dit à Moé ? Il eu un petit sourire amer. Impossible. C'était impossible qu'Aomine soit intéressé par lui. Il releva les yeux mais rencontra le dos musclé de celui-ci à l'arrêt. C'était sur une place complètement déserte, avec quelques arbres au loin, le vent soufflant légèrement. Il l'interrogea et l'autre se retourna, puis lui dit avec un air sérieux :

« Ici c'est bon... »

Kise fut étonné en voyant les micro-rougeurs de ces joues, trahissant le regard dur de son homologue. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, attendant patiemment que l'autre prenne la parole. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Aomine le regarda :

« En fait, je voulais te dire que... »

Puis, ne pouvant résister au regard innocemment doux du blond, l'as de Touhou le prit soudain tendrement et vivement dans ses bras, chauds et puissants.

-/A SUIVRE /-

(1) Le coach de Touhou s'appelle Katsunori Harasawa (source sûre)

(2) Je présume qu'ils ont aussi deux mois de vacances...

BWAH ! J'arrête au bon moment 8D

Vivement le chapitre 4 n'est-ce pas ;) ? Qui sera soit dit en passant, le dernier ! Et oui mes amis !

Mais je viens juste de me rendre compte en fouillant dans mes papiers, que à la base, Moé s'appelait Haru T_T Shame on me ! Mais j'ai une raison : j'écris une autre fic où un personnage s'appelle un peu dans ce genre et ça m'a perturbée T_T désolé, je m'en vais corriger !


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Conseillère en amour ! ~_

Conclusion. Bonne ou mauvaise?

**Petite note:** Et voici le dernier chapitre! Etant donné que je trouve mes précédents assez consistants, il sera assez court (sachant qu'il n'y a pas de lemon).

J'espère avoir évité Bisounours-land...Espérons! Vous découvrirez aussi une autre personne du manga que Moé connaît très bien...

xxx

«Puis, ne pouvant résister au regard innocemment doux du blond, l'as de Touhou le prit soudain tendrement et vivement dans ses bras, chauds et puissants.

Kise ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette soudaine étreinte. Il voulait vraiment entendre ce que Aomine avait à lui dire, il sera donc son dos tendrement en lui quémandant silencieusement de continuer. Cela fit affreusement plaisir au grand qui ne put que blottir un peu plus le blond dans son étreinte. Blond qui, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, rougissait à vu d'œil. L'as de Touhou écarta un peu Kise pour qu'il puisse le voir. Bien qu'ils soient toujours les bras l'un dans l'autre. Aomine se décida à continuer :

« Et bien...depuis quelques temps...je...et bien je... Oh pourquoi c'est si dur à dire ? »

Il ferma les yeux essayant de trouver les mots. Seulement son caractère l'empêchait de dire ces mots qu'il voulait crier au monde entier ! L'as de Kaijo, lui, était troublé par ce soudain hésitement de la part de son ancien coéquipier. Coéquipier qui, décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il plaqua avec ardeur ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Commença alors un baiser hésitant mais doux et torride à la fois. Contradictoire serait le mot juste. Ce baiser était délicieusement contradictoire. Kise, au comble de la joie, répondit timidement au baiser au grand bonheur de l'autre qui passa ses mains chaudes dans les mèches blondes de l'autre. Le baiser du se couper par manque d'air. Les joues rosées, leurs souffles haletants et le regard fiévreux des deux hommes signifiaient qu'ils voulaient à tout prix recommencer. Les lèvres pulpeuses et sucrées du blond contrastant parfaitement avec celles fines et épicées du bleuté. Celui-ci prit la parole :

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je ressens maintenant ? »

Kise lui fit un magnifique sourire extrêmement sincère. Mais surtout rempli d'un sentiment invincible: l'amour. L'amour envenimait les traits du joueur. Il répondit alors :

« J'ai compris Aominechii...Je t'aime aussi...»

Le joueur rougit comme une pivoine pour la première fois et détourna la tête :

« Qui...qui t'a dit que...que je...je t'aimais ?»

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et se blottit dans ses bras :

-Je te l'ai dit...j'ai tout compris... »

Quelques minutes fusèrent puis Kise releva la tête :

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est...en couple ? »

Il rougit légèrement en souriant puis, sans prévenir, Aomine emprisonna férocement ses lèvres. A la fin du baiser, il demanda, le visage imperturbable :

« Dois-je te faire un dessin ? »

Tellement heureux, Kise lui sauta dans les bras manifestant, plus que son petit-ami, la joie qui l'animait. Aomine, visage caché dans le cou du blond, ne put masquer le sourire tendre apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il annonça alors :

« Sache que je ne me serai peut-être jamais déclaré si la vieille n'avait pas été là...  
-Kazunachii ? Elle y est pour quelque chose ? »

Il hocha la tête et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Le blond bondit alors sur son téléphone :

« Alors il faut la remercier ! Toi aussi ! »

Le bleuté faillit s'étrangler mais son petit-ami ne lui laissa aucun droit de refus.

« Moé à l'appareil !  
-Kazunachii ? C'est Kise !  
-Je sais mon chou, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

Aomine mit la main sur la bouche du blond en chuchotant quelques plaintes. Kise lui ôta la main en lui faisant un petit sourire puis reprit :

« Je suis avec Daikiichi là et-

Aomine fut étonné puis fit un petit sourire en coin. Il fut ensuite coupé par la voix ravie de la jeune femme :

-Tu l'appelle Daikiichi ? Alors il s'est déclaré cet imbécile ! Génial ! Enfin...tu as répondu n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il rit de bon cœur gentiment puis reprit :

« Oui en effet...je...je l'aime... »

Le bleuté à ses côtés prit quelques couleurs à cette phrase. Le blond sourit à son tour en remarquant cela. Bien que quelques rougeurs naissaient aussi sur ses pommettes...

« Je le savais ! Répondit avec entrain la jeune femme.  
-Et il m'a raconté ce que tu as fait...Je voulais te remercier. »

Silence.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai raconté ce que tu m'as promis de ne rien dire...  
-Mais non Kazunachii ! Ce n'est rien vraiment ! Et puis il ne se serait peut être pas déclaré sans toi... »

Il sourit tendrement en entendant son remerciement puis eu un petit tilt. Il l'a prévint ensuite qu'il lui passait Aomine. Celui-ci mouvant ses mains dans un air de refus mais prit tout de même l'appareil. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se jeta à l'eau :

« Euh...moi aussi je voulais...merci...la vieille.

Elle rit et répondit :

-Il faudrait savoir construire des phrases. Mais bon...c'est rien...gamin. »

L'appel revint entre Kise et Moé après un micro-sourire d'Aomine en entendant la jeune femme. Elle finit par dire :

« Enfin ! Tu me raconteras tout n'est-ce-pas Ta'-kun ?  
-Oui promis ! »

La discussion finit alors et Kise se tourna vers son homme.

« Je suis fier de toi ! Alors où allons nous maintenant ? »

Aomine fit un petit carnassier tout en se rapprochant du blond qui déglutit :

« Et si on allait chez toi...Ryo-ta ! »

Le concerné rougit et se laissa entraîner par son nouvel petit-ami, un beau sourire aux lèvres...

Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, revenons là où nous en étions. Moé discutait toujours gaiement avec les joueurs. Kuroko et Kagami n'étant toujours pas revenus. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Voici la réponse à vos questions...

Kagami et Kuroko descendirent donc les escaliers et trouvèrent un coin très isolé derrière le gymnase, cachés par un arbre. Kuroko regarda le rouge avec son regard plat et demanda poliment :

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Kagami-kun ? »

Cela fit détourner la tête et déglutir le joueur. Comment amorcer ça ? Il se tritura les cheveux en essayant de trouver ses mots. Kuroko pencha sa tête sur le côté se demandant ce que Kagami pouvait bien vouloir lui dire ? Il pensa alors...Aurait-il des sentiments pour lui ? C'était improbable... Le turquoise était dans ses profondes pensées, la tête baissée maintenant. Le rouge le remarqua et s'approcha du petit. Il prit son menton en coupe et lui releva la tête. Perdant pendant quelques secondes ses moyens devant les deux orbes turquoise.

Depuis quand ces sentiments l'habitait ? Le jeune passeur avait vraiment un pouvoir sur lui. Il était complètement obnubilé par le regard de ce petit jeune homme. Son talent pour le basket, son choix de le prendre comme lumière et de l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Son amour pour l'esprit d'équipe, cette partie de lui qui n'abandonnait jamais. Ce regard sérieux et imperturbable vers l'ennemi. Ses remarques directes et franches. Il arrivait à le remonter du gouffre et les quelques sourires que le bleuté lui offrait étaient remplis de sincérité. Sans savoir comment, il était tombé amoureux de son ombre.

Puis, un beau jour, il entendit une discussion entre Riko et Hyuga, sur le fait que Moé était jeune, belle et célibataire et qu'elle devait surement si connaître en amour. Puis la suite vous la connaissez...

Et là il n'arrivait plus à prononcer les mots qu'il avait réussit à dire devant la vendeuse. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

« Kuroko, je t'aime ! »

Ceci fit écarquiller, à sa manière, les yeux de Kuroko. Kagami s'écarta alors de son coéquipier. C'est bon il était allé trop loin... Kuroko allait le rejeter... Seulement, le bleuté ne fut pas de cet avis et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser deux lèvres confiantes sur celles de son homologue. Kagami eu un petit bug mental puis se reprit en sentant les lèvres fines se mouver sur les siennes. Il répondit donc au baiser en passant sa main sur sa joue et son bras restant autour de sa taille. Le passeur lia ses mains derrière le cou de l'autre en accentuant le baiser, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le plus grand ne se fit pas prier et mêlant leur deux langues dans un ballet endiablé. Ils stoppèrent ce baiser et Kagami pu voir avec délice, quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes du plus petit. Celui-ci était tout chamboulé. Il répondit alors :

« Je t'aime aussi Kagami-kun. »

Ces mots, dis d'une voix morne mais très sincère firent fondre le cœur du grand.

« Tu peux m'appeler Taiga tu sais !  
-Alors toi Tetsuya.

Il ricanna et reprit :

-Ok, Tetsu' ! »

Ceci fit sourire légèrement le joueur fantôme qui pinça la joue de son nouvel petit-ami en reprenant son air blasé. Celui-ci râla puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Kuroko mit fin au baiser sous le regard incrédule de Kagami :

« Mais pourtant, tu avais l'air proche de Moé-san, non ? »

Il poussa un cri d'effroi en tombant en arrière :

« Jamais ! Jamais je ne serais proche de cette folle ! »

Ceci arracha un petit soupir à notre ami qui releva les yeux vers l'as de Seirin. Celui-ci se gratta la nuque puis lui expliqua la situation. Le bleuté hocha la tête et proposa à Kagami de remonter. Durant le voyage, à l'abri des regards, Kuroko glissa doucement sa main fraîche et douce dans celle chaude et moite de son petit-ami. Ce qui lui arracha un petit sursaut puis un rougissement léger. Ils arrivèrent enfin et trouvèrent leurs amis en train de jouer aux cartes avec Moé...

Revenons donc à notre chère amie. Elle avait trouvé, avec plaisir, un jeu de carte dans son sac et ils avaient débuté une partie en rigolant. Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux venus et remarqua leurs mains liées. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'écria :

« Alors j'avais raison ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur. Leurs coéquipiers furent complètement scotchés puis poussèrent ses exclamations de joie et acceptèrent leur mise en couple. Riko, promettant une prochaine sentence pour eux, s'ils perdaient. C'est alors que Moé tilta en levant un doigt :

« Au mais au fait ! Tetsu-chan ! Kagami-kun ! Ta'-kun et Ahomine sont en couple ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Kuroko était content pour ses anciens coéquipiers. Kagami fit alors une remarque :

« Mais tu sais, Kazuna-san...Que tu nous a bien aidé Aomine et moi... »

Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux. Puis, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre, elle éclata de rire !

« Le plan s'est terminé en beauté ! »

~Deux mois plus tard~

Des rires s'élevèrent dans le silence du parc où se trouvaient assis côtes-à-côtes, deux amis de longue date.

«...Et c'est comme ça que le plan « La conquête » se termina !»

En effet, l'une de ces deux personnes était Moé. Elle tira une latte de sa cigarette et son ami la questionna en rougissant légèrement:

« Mais dis-moi...tu ne voudrais pas m'aider moi aussi ? »

Elle ricana de bon cœur :

« Avec Shin-kun, non ?...Kazu-chan... »

Takao sourit en se grattant la joue :

« Tu as deviné... »

Elle rit encore puis jeta sa cigarette au loin pour en reprendre une nouvelle. Le brun reprit :

« En tout cas...cette histoire est énorme ! Tu te rends compte que tu as aidé Kagami mais surtout Aomine à se mettre en couple et qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont au comble du bonheur ! »

Elle regarda d'un air las le ciel d'automne avec un mystérieux sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Elle souffla sa fumée toxique et mit l'objet la provocant dans sa main puis leva les bras au ciel :

« Oh oui, j'me rends compte! Mais si un jour on m'avait dit qu'Aho-mine et Baka-gami viendraient me voir pour me raconter leurs problèmes sentimentaux, j'aurai tellement rit que j'en serai tombé par terre!»

xxx

ET C'EST LA FIN ! Retrouvez-moi dans d'autres aventures...


End file.
